Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol)
"Yes -- I was indeed -- he who was called -- the Pharaoh! But now -- I am more -- much more! Now I am he -- who shall restore -- the glory that was! Now -- am I -- the Living Monolith!" Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol) Algemene info Echte naam: Ahmet Abdol Aliassen: *Living Monolith *Living Pharaoh http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men_Vol_1_54 *Living Planet http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Graphic_Novel_Vol_1_17 Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: Bestand:Twelve (Apocalypse) (Uncanny X-Men -375).jpg|Twelve (Mutants) Bestand:Cult of the Living Monolith (Uncanny X-Men -376).jpg|Cult of the Living Monolith http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_376 Bekende relaties: - Eerste optreden: - File:Uncanny X-Men 54.jpg|X-Men Vol 1 #54 (als Living Pharaoh) File:Uncanny X-Men 56.jpg|X-Men Vol 1 #56 (als Living Monolith) File:MGN17.jpg| Marvel Graphic Novel #17 (als Living Planet) Bedacht door: Arnold Drake Overige: Ahmet Abdol is een mutant met de bovenmenselijke gave om omringende kosmische energie te absorberen in zijn lichaamscellen, waar het getransformeerd wordt in meer verwoestende vormen van energie, die hij willekeurig kan manipuleren en projecteren. Het is niet precies bekend waarom hij soms wel en soms niet energie kan projecteren in zijn mensenvorm. Eveneens is de aard van de ‘natuurlijke storing’, die gewoonlijk Abdols gave om kosmische straling te absorberen enorm beperkt, nooit duidelijk begrepen. Als de Living Pharaoh is Abdol doorgaans in staat om vernietigende energie van een onbekend soort van zijn lichaam uit te stralen, met een maximum kracht van 18 kilo TNT. Hij maakt vaak gebruik van een ankhvormig wapen om hem te helpen bij het focussen van de energiestralen die hij vanuit zijn lichaam projecteert. Deze energie kan de vorm van schokkende kracht of van verbrandende hitte aannemen. Hij kan ook een schijnbaar vaste muur van sonische vibraties projecteren. Abdol blijft in zijn mensenvorm totdat hij een manier vindt om de natuurlijke storing teniet te doen. Onder de middelen die hij hiervoor heeft gebruikt, was het afsluiten van de kosmische straling vanuit het lichaam van de mutant Havok. Hij deed ook ooit de storing teniet door energie vanuit Havoks lichaam te vergroten en het in zijn eigen lichaam over te brengen. De aard van de link tussen de superkrachten van Havok en Abdol blijft onbekend. Abdol overwon ook eens de storing door gebruik te maken van het Cheops Crystal om een energieconfiguratie met drie menselijke gastlichamen te vormen en door kosmische energie van de lichamen van de Fantastic Four-leden op een onbekende manier te gebruiken. Via al deze methodes is Abdol in staat gebleken om de Living Monolith te worden. Abdol gebruikt ook een robijnen scarabee met onbekende eigenschappen om zijn gave om energie te manipuleren te vergroten. De scarabee is echter niet in staat om hem te transformeren in de Living Monolith. Wanneer Abdol erin slaagt om de storing teniet te doen, groeit hij snel in hoogte, massa, sterkte, weerstand tegen verwonding en de gave om energie op te slaan en te projecteren, en wordt hij een gigantische grijskleurige bovenmenselijk figuur genaamd de Living Monolith. Nadat hij in zijn gigantische staat is veranderd, zal hij weer terugveranderen naar normaal als het middel voor zijn transformatie niet langer meer in werking is. Voorbeeld: Als Abdol de Living Monolith wordt door Havok gevangen te houden in een apparaat dat hem ervan weerhoudt om kosmische stralen te absorberen, zou Havoks hervatting van het absorptieproces ervoor zorgen dat de Monolith weer terugveranderd in zijn mensenvorm. Echter, als de Living Monolith over een bepaalde lengte heengroeit (verder dan 18 meter hoogte), dan kan hij op natuurlijke wijze de storing tenietdoen, zonder een medium nodig te hebben. Nadat Abdol in de Living Monolith getransformeerd is, gaat hij verder om nog krachtiger te worden, zolang als de stroom van kosmische energie in zijn lichaam constant blijft. Zijn hoogte en massa nemen niet vloeiend toe, maar via voorzichtige pauzes. Hij bereikt circa 8 meter (37.000 kilo) bij zijn eerste transformatie, vervolgens 10 meter (68.200 kilo), dan 12½ meter (122.500 kilo) en zelfs ruim 18 meter (gewicht onbekend). De groottes die hij na dat punt kan bereiken zijn nooit gemeten. Op zijn hoogst kan de Monolith de massa van een kleine planeet bereiken. Waarschijnlijk is de bron van de massa die hij krijgt extradimensionaal. De Living Monolith wordt bestendiger tegen letsel als hij groeit. Bovendien neemt de hoeveelheid vernietigende energie die hij kan projecteren toe als hij groeit in grootte en kracht. Op 10 meter hoogte is zijn kracht zelfs zo groot dat hij ooit een totaal stadsblok binnen enkele minuten vernielde. Wapens en accessoires: Als de Living Pharaoh maakte Ahmet gebruik van de “Pharaoh’s Eyes”, een paar rode juwelen met hypnotische effecten die waarschijnlijk mystiek van aard waren. *Discuseer verder op het forum *Living Monolith op MDP *Living Monolith op Ocean X Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Mutants